New Age
by klaroline-heaven
Summary: The Grounders and the 100 come to an agreement that involves a marriage between their people. With this agreement comes tension, surprise, and love. This fic revolves around Lincoln, Octavia, Bellamy, and Clarke for the most part. Rated M for eventual smut!


Hello all! This is a two or three shot that revolves around Linctavia mainly with a side of Bellarke and Jonty. I hope you all enjoy it because I sure did while writing it! I do not have a beta or a cover, so my apologies for any mistakes and what not.

Now without further ado, I give you the first part of my new fic "New Age"

* * *

The 100 and the grounders stood around the campsite and they looked at one another.

"We must seal the alliance." The leader of the grounders announced as she looked between the newcomers with intimidation in her eyes.

Bellamy looked over at her and she looked back at him, keeping her composure.

"What is it that you want?" Clarke questioned, her eyes never leaving the grounder's.

"A marriage between our people." She quickly said, not bothering to beat around the bush.

"A wedding? With whom as the groom and whom as the bride?" Bellamy wondered, genuinely curious.

The grounder put her index finger under her chin in a thinking manner and a small smile crept onto her lips.

"Lincoln and your pretty little sister over there." She motioned towards the brunette, a smirk creeping onto her face.

"No." Bellamy and Lincoln said at the same time.

"I beg your pardon?" She questioned, the annoyance evident in her voice.

"Your grace..." Lincoln began. "I mean no disrespect, but the girl deserves to have free will. I don't want her to be forced into something that she doesn't want..." He began even though he knew that a marriage to the beautiful brunette that was oh so kind to him would be a dream come true.

"I'll do it." Octavia finally spoke, stepping forward.

"Octavia, I will not allow you to ruin your life. You have the ability to finally be free and I don't want you to waste that on...this." Bellamy said as he turned to her and put his hands on her shoulders in hopes of getting through to her.

"I'm not a little girl anymore, Bellamy. I want to do this and you better not stop me." She warned him.

"Of course I'll stop you! They're monsters!" He cried out. "No offense," he added.

"None taken," the leader retorted, the annoyance evident in her voice.

"Please do think about this, your grace... I am sure that you can agree on an alliance some other way." Lincoln said.

"Lincoln..." Octavia started and he looked over at her with confusion in his dark eyes. "Don't make me get on one knee and ask for your hand." She added, her blue eyes teasing yet hard.

He looked down at the ground and he shook his head before he manned up and made his way over to her. He got on one knee and reached for a piece of grass before he looked up at her.

"Octavia, will you accept my proposal and bind your life to mine for as long as we both shall live?"

"I will," she nodded, smiling.

Sure, she didn't know him as well as she wanted to, but she was sure they had some time to get to know one another before the wedding.

"Well then, it is settled... The wedding between Lincoln and Octavia will take place tomorrow in the woods. I am not yet ready to welcome you people into my home with open arms and I am sure that you feel the same way."

"Tomorrow? What's the rush?" Clarke questioned as she watched Octavia bite down on her bottom lip nervously.

"The rush, darling? It's the fact that more of your people are making their way down to Earth and as the chief of this tribe, I must protect my people. You people may want this union, but I am sure that the others will not agree."

"You're right." Octavia agreed.

"Of course I am." She shrugged before she made her way back to her horse. She motioned for her people to follow and they did just that, but Lincoln stayed.

The 100 went about their own business eventually and Octavia walked away from them. She wanted to see the butterflies because they seemed to be the only thing around her that could calm her down.

Lincoln spotted her and he quickly followed her, but was stopped when Bellamy put his hand on his chest.

"What?" The Grounder questioned, his tone hard.

"This is all your fault." Bellamy snapped even though he was thankful to him for saving his little sister's life.

"I didn't want this to happen either." Lincoln snapped as his hands clenched into fists and he pushed past him not bothering to waste another second with the son of a bitch.

* * *

Octavia smiled as the glowing butterflies landed on her skin and she looked up at the clear blue sky happily. Nature was a beautiful thing, she thought.

"Octavia?" She heard Lincoln's voice and she sighed before she looked over at him.

"You found me,"

He nodded before he walked over to her and sat down beside her.

"You don't have to do this, you know." He told her, hoping that she would understand that.

"I want too," she smiled. "And anyway… We have our whole lives ahead of us which means that we'll be able to get to know one another eventually." The brunette added.

"Well then… Back when I was still chained, you told me that you did what you did because you were afraid of being held captive. What happened to you?" Lincoln wondered even though he knew that he was asking her something that was very personal.

"I was the girl under the floorboards." She shrugged. "I didn't have a very great life and I was basically a prisoner my whole life."

"What do you mean? Under the floorboards? I don't seem to understand…" Lincoln admitted because he wasn't sure what she was telling him.

"The arc has rules and my mother broke one of them when she gave birth to me."

"Since when is it a crime to have a child? I would think that they would want our species to grow… We did have seven billion people in the world before the nuclear war broke out."

"It isn't a crime to have one child… It's a crime to have two. My mother didn't care about the rules and I know that she loved me, but sometimes I wonder what life would be like if I was never born."

"Octavia, don't say that." Lincoln pleaded as he put his finger under her chin. He couldn't bear to see her in such a state because she deserved so much more than that. She deserved to have a life that was filled with happiness and joy and he intended to give her just that.

The brunette looked right into his eyes and he could see the moisture building up in them. Quickly, he put his arm around her and she laid her head on his shoulder. He wasn't the type to comfort people in distress, but Octavia was a completely different story.

"It's going to be okay, Octavia. Every thing will be okay and if our union doesn't work out, don't worry about it. I mean if something goes wrong we can just keep up our appearances for the sake of the people, but other than that- I won't force you into anything."

Octavia looked up at him and a ghost of a smile appeared on his lips.

"Thank you," she smiled.

* * *

Clarke walked into Bellamy's tent and she spotted the mess on the floor. Her eyes widened and she walked over to him before she put her hand on his shoulder.

Bellamy exhaled a sharp breath before he turned around and his clenched fists relaxed when he spotted the blonde in front of him.

"Bellamy, what's wrong?" Clarke questioned even though she had a good idea.

"This shouldn't be happening! We should fight them- conquer them!" He cried out as he ran his fingers through his dark hair.

"No, Bellamy… You know that that isn't a choice. Lincoln cares about Octavia and I am certain that he will keep her out of harms way and a plus side? Your sister cares about him too. Just leave them be." She told him, hoping that he would do just that.

"Clarke, you don't get it! She's my baby sister and I have to protect her from that monster. He may look human, but he isn't. He'll break her, Clarke and Octavia has been through enough as it is, so don't expect me to be there tomorrow. I won't idly stand by as she throws her life away."

"Huh… You really don't know what love is, do you? You are the only one on that damn arc that has a sibling and here you are… You're being a stubborn jackass just because you're too afraid to maybe think that she'll have better life with somebody that isn't you." Clarke spat, the irritation lacing her voice. "You should be supporting her, but here you are…" She added.

"Clarke, you don't get it-" Bellamy began before the blonde interrupted him.

"He cares for her, Bellamy and she cares for him- just like I- I ca- care for you." She confessed because she was tired of shielding what she truly felt.

"What?" He questioned, the surprise evident in his voice because he wasn't expecting her to say such a thing.

"You heard me, Blake. Don't make me say it again." She warned him, her voice teasing yet serious.

"Would you look at that? The Princess has feelings." He teased before his eyes went serious. "But why? You barely know me…"

"I know enough. I know that you care about Octavia and I know that you would do anything for her."

"Clarke, listen…" He pleaded.

"Hear me out!" The blonde ordered as her eyebrows knit together.

"Okay, okay…" Bellamy succumbed.

"You're a good person and even though you may not agree, it's the truth."

"Why are you telling me all this? What did I do to deserve your confession?"

"Well, if you must know- I have two reasons. One- it's the truth. Two- you and Lincoln are more alike than you'd like to admit."

"I am nothing like him!" He shouted, not believing the comparison.

"But you are… You would both do anything for Octavia and the only difference is that he came back when you wanted to run away."

"You know why I was going to do that." Bellamy defended himself. After all, he did think that as soon as the rest of the people from the arc came down, he would be killed off for shooting the chancellor.

"I do, but that still is no excuse." Clarke shrugged because that is what she believed.

"So what? From caring about me, you go to lecturing me about my shortcomings?" Bellamy questioned, his voice laced with annoyance.

"STOP!" Clarke shouted as she threw her hands up.

"Huh?" He questioned, confused.

"Stop playing the victim! You make mistake, Bellamy. Just like every other human being- us and the grounders included."

"If I didn't know better, I'd assume that you care more about my sister's husband-to-be than me." He mumbled.

"Well forgive me for feeling bad for him. It's not like you tortured him for hours on end." She hissed.

"They killed our people, Clarke-our peers. I had to something about that or else Finn would be dead."

"They being the key word. It wasn't just Lincoln who set up those traps and anyway...he was protecting Octavia like she said a million times before."

"You know what?" Bellamy said. "I'm done here." He spat before he pushed past her and made his way out of the tent.

"Yeah?" She questioned. "Well, I'm not!" She shouted before she put her hand on his shoulder and pulled him back into the tent.

"What the-?" Bellamy began, but was interrupted with the feeling of Clarke's lips on his own.

Clarke looped her arms around his neck and she got on her tippy-toes and the two kissed for what felt like hours.

They eventually pulled away and he looked down at her with surprise in his dark eyes and she smiled before she left him to his own devices.

* * *

Jasper made his way into Octavia's tent and she sat there with her face in her hands.

"Octavia," he said and she looked up at him quickly.

"I'm fine, Jasper." She reassured him because she didn't feel like having a conversation with him.

"Well I'm not." Jasper admitted as he looked down at her, his eyes wide.

"Huh? What's the matter?" The brunette wondered as she looked over at him worriedly.

"You're getting married to a grounder tomorrow. What about me? Us?" He asked her as he hoped to hear her say that she wasn't going to go through with it.

"Jasper…" Octavia began as her voice drifted off because she knew that it would be difficult to tell him how she truly felt for him.

"Did you ever feel anything for me?" He wondered, genuinely curious.

"Of course I did! I love you, Jasper. I really do, but not in the way that-"

"I want you too." He finished for her before he turned away from her because he got the hint.

"Yeah," she sighed heavily.

"I should go." Jasper shrugged, playing it off like what she just told him didn't hurt.

"Jasper, please… You're my best friend and I need you to support me. I need you to be there for me."

"I can't, Octavia. I'm sorry, but I won't watch as you throw what your life could have been away for some grounder that will only hurt you."

"Lincoln won't hurt me, Jasper." She defended him. "You know that as well as I do."

"Good bye, Octavia." He sighed before he made his way towards the exit of the tent.

"Fine! Leave! You were never my friend to begin with!" Octavia cried out as her heart tugged at her chest. "You can go and die for all I care!" She added even though she knew just how horrible those words were.

"I just might," Jasper mumbled before he left her.

"Ugh!" Octavia shouted as she ran her fingers through her hair.

Lincoln heard her scream and he quickly made his way into her tent even though he knew that his tribe believed that it was bad luck to see his wife-to-be twelve hours before their wedding.

"Octavia, are you alright?" He questioned, the worry evident in his voice.

"No," she admitted as she put her face in her hands. Her tears began to fall freely and he made his way over to her.

"Octavia, you have a chance to back out. You have it- take it and call it a day. You don't have to do this." He reassured her even though he wanted the beauty before him to become his wife.

"Yes, I do… In order to protect my people, I have to do this."

"So this is all a business arrangement for you, I'm guessing?" He assumed even though it hurt like a motherfucker thinking about it.

"Honestly, yes." She admitted, not thinking about what those two words would do to him.

"Well then… A business arrangement it is." He shrugged as he stood up and walked away from her.

"Lincoln, wait." She begged him.

He looked down at the floor before he faced her. He crossed his arms over his chest and waited for her to continue.

"I'm sorry… That came out wrong." She apologized, feeling horrible for saying such a thing.

"It came out perfectly right, Octavia. I believe that our marriage is nothing but a business arrangement as well" He lied. "So, don't feel bad about it."

"Lincoln…"

"It's okay, Octavia. Truthfully." He reassured her even though it wasn't. "You will be my wife tomorrow and I will be your husband. We will not do anything that isn't necessary."

"What do you mean?" She wondered, confused.

"An heir is not needed, so we will not lay together tomorrow."

"Lincoln, come on… It's kind of necessary for a husband and wife to be intimate… That's the whole point of marriage anyway."

"No, it isn't." He sighed before he left her.

"Fantastic," Octavia whispered sarcastically. All of the people that she cared for seemed to be mad at her and it couldn't get any worse than that.

* * *

There you have it! I hope this chapter was alright and I know that it lacks detail, but I was never good with detail unfortunately. I hope y'all are interested!

Please Leave Feedback :)

~Hana :p


End file.
